


Gravity Falls: The Ripple Effect

by Reality_lIlusion_22125715124



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 'Lyn', Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill Cipher Is Dead, But still a jerk, Canon-Typical Violence, Cipher Hunt, Codes & Ciphers, Doubt Alex would pull this Stuff, Gnomes, Hinted Relationships, It can get Dark, Journal 3, Magic, Mystery Shack, No Romance, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Season 3, Secrets, Sorry Not Sorry, Stan O' War, The Pebble - Freeform, The Ripple Effect, Young Stan Twins, probably, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_lIlusion_22125715124/pseuds/Reality_lIlusion_22125715124
Summary: "You somthing into the water... say a rock or a penny, it causes a ripple as it sinks beneath the waves, forgotten. The ripples are all that remain, spreading further and further out. Everyone is a rock. Everyone has the power, in existing, to cause a ripple effect... it just depends on your actions. It's not fate, it's not destiny... It's your choices that will shape the future beyond you.""Uhhh... Sounds good... But, I was just going to ask, how do we get the ghosts out of the Mystery Shack?'-------When their parents move out of the country for work, Dipper and Mabel get to move back to the place where they had incredible, life changing adventures, less than 6 months prior. But they forget, though Bill may be gone, it's still Gravity Falls. It's still filled to the brim with supernatural beings and weird creatures, and it's still dangerous, no matter how inviting the woods look when covered in white snow. The twins are about to dive, not just into a snow pile, but into a new world of insane, crazy mysterys only the Pines family can get themselves into...1968. A pebble is dropped into the water of time. The Pebble had a name, and a story. Bill ignores that, and continues to call her Pebble





	Gravity Falls: The Ripple Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything is a code, but when it is... It's spoiler-filled, and might not be a correct format for every word. Be prepared. Codes at the end notes.

“Hey Grunkle Stan! How ya doing?”

  
“Mabel, my favorite niece! We’re doing just fine, Ford just caught the nastiest looking fish. Heh, looks grosser than my-”

  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s great! Soooo, how long would it take for you to drive your boat back to ol’ Gravity Falls, just curious?"

  
“Gravity Falls? It’s January, May-May, not even close to summer time, why would we go there?”

  
“Well… You see….”

  
“Stan, it’s Dipper… Listen, our dad is being relocated for his job, somewhere in Europe? Big opportunities, great location, etc.. Anyway, Mom is going to go with him, but they don’t really want to take us out of the United States, so……”

  
“They want to know if we can come live with you, back in Gravity Falls, won’t that be fun?! Oh, Waddles and I can finally see snow, and HEY! We can make snowmen, right? Ohhh, what if we found a spell to make the snowmen come to life and have a snowball war, won’t that be fun, Grunkle Stan?!”

  
“… Stan?”

  
“Stanley, is everything alright? Is that the children on the phone, what’s happened?”

  
“…. “

  
“ _THAT STUPID PIG IS COMING BACK?!”_

——

“So, turns out a boat trip from Thailand while battling a giant whale takes a few extra days, so you’ll be staying at the grand ol’ Corduroy hut until your uncle’s come back, or Soos finishes the Attic.”

  
“Woah, we’re moving back into the shack? I thought Soos owned it now?”

  
“Riiiiight, I may have forgot to mention… Soos and his Gran think the house is now haunted, so he’s handing the job back to Stan and moving down the street with his girlfriend, y’know, focusing on the relationship without having to ward off spirits.. Sorry, thought I already told you through my letters.”

  
“… Haunted?!”

  
“Girlfriend?! SQEEEEE!!!!”

——

"Ford, I’ve got to ask… What’s next for you?”

  
“Pardon?”

  
“I know you too well, I know you’re about to go off and do some big, stupid experiment or whatever… So what is it?”

  
“Stanley, I just want to focus on retirement at this point, heck I’ll even help around the Mystery Shack… But my science and extreme adventure-mystery days are over.”

—–

“McGucket, you are the most brilliant mind I know. I’m asking you to do something risky with me. Something insane, reality changing and no doubt illegal in almost every country.”

  
“‘cept Canada?”

  
“Especially Canada. I’m asking much, I’ll understand if you wish to turn away now.”

  
“Turn away? Heck no, just let me grab my banjo and my pants and we’ll get a-going!”

——-

“Mabel, I know it’s supposed to be great that we’re going to stay in Gravity Falls… But it’s not summer. It’s good to fear the unknown…. But how much do we actually KNOW about Gravity Falls? What are we about to get ourselves into?”

  
“Dip-Dop, c'mon. We’ve battled dark forces, handled over a hundred degree heat and stopped the apocalypse. What crazy, mysterious, and totally unnatural thing are you expecting to happen in the middle of January?”

  
“EVERYONE, LOOK! SOMETHING CRAZY, MYSTERIOUS AND TOTALLY UNNATURAL IS HAPPENING IN THE FOREST, IN THE MIDDLE OF JANUARY!”

  
“… Huh.”

—–

“So, poindexter, you really gonna tell me that NOTHING is going?! After all THIS?!”

  
“Stanley, I promise I’ll explain everything later, Just let me-!”

  
“No Ford!!! No more secrets, you need to spill the truth to me, right now, or I will walk right out that door, without you!”

  
“Stanley…"

  
“I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again. Don’t test me, Sixer.”

  
“...Well, then maybe you should go!”

  
“Fine!”

  
“FINE!”

**SLAM**

——

"Why are the woods blocked off, did something happen?”

  
“Look dude, maybe you shouldn’t mess with anymore weird stuff, You already have the haunted shack to worry about… Wouldn’t want to get EVERY old ghost story have a grudge against the Pines family, heh.”

——

 **Crash**!

 _Shatter_!

  
“Dipper!”

  
“MABEL!!!”

—–-

"Stan, I think there’s a ghost in the bathroom mirror!”

  
“What? Oh no, that’s not just our mirror… This ghost has been popping up all over town, scaring the snot outta the teenagers. Heh, dumb teens, summoning terrifying ghost in the dead of winter…  Well, don’t just stand there gaping, go grab the hammer, let’s whack this spirit out of our house! TO VICTORY KIDS!!"

—–

“Bills gone, summer’s over… But Gravity Falls is still as weird, strange and unpredictable as ever.”

  
“Y’know… I think i’m gonna like living here!”

  
“Me too sis… I just hope we don’t die in the process!”

_**Uncomfortable Laughter** _

|>

**1969, Manhattan**

  
“Umm… Hello? Strange geometric figure that’s been apparently haunting me and my friends, is that you?”

  
“Ah! I think I know who’s cranky and sarcastic voice that is! And The Pebble arrives at last! Glad to meet you, Names Bill… I’ve been waiting a long time < for your chapter to begin!"

  
“You’ve… been expecting me? And I’m sorry… Pebble?!”

  
“Of course! You’re ‘The Pebble’. .. The one person that will cause the ripple effect and create a wave of events! Oh, you’ll be long forgotten and insignificant in the long run, no one will even remember you when MY plans begin, but what you do, or don’t do, will affect the history of your known universe, possibly cause the apocalypse, and destroy future generations….But no pressure! Just keeping doing what your doing, and allll will be fine… Maybe.”

  
“…Right. I’m just gonna consider this a weird dream until proven otherwise… save myself the headaches…”

  
“So kid, I may know everything about you,but let’s be real with each other, one game changer to another. Name?"

  
“Oh, Lyn. Names Lyn… I shouldn’t trust you, should I?“

  
“Haha… No. You shouldn’t, but too bad and too late, My little history changing Pebble! Your fate was sealed the moment you were born."

**Author's Note:**

> SO, R nzb xlmgrmfv gsrh hlnvwzb... Hgroo wvxrwrmt. Zmbdzb, Zovc rh z tvmrfh Yroo hgroo szh hlnv Kldvi ovug, srwv blfi Nriilih, YBV!!!!


End file.
